High School Blues
by tatin009
Summary: AU where DWMA is an ordinary high school. Kid seemed to be leading two lives at the same time. When a certain pig-tailed girl discovers his little secret, will he be able to keep up living in a lie or confront his family to accept who he is? /EDITED/
1. First Impressions Last

**Hi everyone! Wow! It's been years, literally, since I've made and uploaded a story here! :)) Massive thanks to those who read, reviewed, and followed my first published story. Anyway, I wanted to try to regain my creativity so I decided to create another FF for one of my all time favorite non-canon couple! Hope you enjoy it!**

 _This is an on-going story and I have no concrete idea as to where I'm going to take it. Characters are not mine but if they were, the leads will be canon HAHA. Title is also not final :)_

 **CHAPTER 1**

"I'm going to be late…" Maka sighed as she stood waiting for the train to arrive. She had woken up early for a Monday morning in order to prepare herself for another fun-filled (sarcastic remark) week at DWMA but it seems luck wasn't on her side today. She had been waiting for the train to arrive for about 30 minutes already and yet no announcement had been made from the centralized intercom on the station. Supposedly, if her schedule had been followed, she would have already been 1 station away from her destination by now.

" _Excuse me, everyone_ …" somehow, somebody must have heard Maka's internal dialogue as the intercom boomed.

" _We are very sorry for the delay, we have encountered some minor technical difficulties and the train bound to this station had been stuck on the previous station._ _No worries as our crew are already working on it and we will be needing your patience for another 15 minutes. Thank you very much._ " Maka heard the majority of the passengers groan which in turn made her sigh. Luckily her first class is led by Mr. Stein who is pretty well known for arriving 30 minutes after the bell has rung.

Maka checked her wrist watch and noted that it was already 7:35 AM, the bell will be ringing in about 25 minutes from now she thought and sighed again.

She turned around when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Her eyes were greeted by a pair of two golden eyes slightly covered by a few black strands of hair. The boy must have been speaking but she was too captivated by his unusual eyes that she didn't hear any of it.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Maka asked, urging the boy to repeat what he was saying when he apparently finished whatever it was.

"Uh, yeah, OK. I said I saw your uniform and thought that you're attending DWMA. Anyway, I just wanted to ask if you know any other way to get to the school other than riding this awfully late train." The boy repeated while massaging his nape, Maka saw it as a trait shy people mostly do.

"Oh, yeah you can ride a bus instead. You just have to climb out of the West Exit and walk a little until you reach the bus stop. You'll be getting off the same station as this train."

"Wow, OK, great! Thank you, you've been a great help!" The boy exclaimed and was already about to make his way but turned again. "I'm Death the Kid by the way, Kid for short. And are you not coming?" inquired Kid. Maka hesitated for a second before answering, "Ah yeah, I'm coming."

After waiting for another 5 minutes, Maka and Kid were able to board a relatively spacious bus and both of them were able to find a seat.

"So… you haven't told me your name yet." Kid started.

"It's Maka, sorry about that, Maka Albarn" she extended her hand gesturing to shake his hand.

"Woah there," Kid laughed but still shook her hand, "you're not used to making friends are you?"

Maka made a sound that sounded like a mixture of laughter and a sigh, "Yeah, haha I got to admit, you're the first one to talk to me so casually like that." she admitted. "Hey, no worries, people usually turn the other way too when I approach them." Kid laughed quietly and looked ahead. Maka stole a glance to Kid's way, she didn't want to have this awkward silence she wanted to continue chatting with this friendly boy. It's the first time someone approached her more so invited her along even after having attending DWMA for the past 3 months.

She was considered as one of the loners in her class and usually keeps to herself unless the class calls for a group activity. The only other people who approaches her is her classmate-slash-neighbor, Tsubaki. She's an exception though since she is very friendly to anyone. The others are the twin Thompson sisters who always asks her to be their 3rd groupmate for every activity since they said she's already too smart for the 3 of them. Usually projects ends up being completed by her and presented by the two which is kind of alright with her since she doesn't like talking in front of the class.

Maka cleared her throat, "Let me guess, it's the eyes isn't it?" she said, wanting to continue where they left off. Kid turned to look at her with an inquisitive eyes. She was able to observe how his face turned from puzzlement to realization and she wanted to laugh at how slow he processed it. "Oh!" Kid laughed a little too loudly to which the other passengers turned to shush him. He was still controlling his laughter when he started talking again, "Oh haha, now that I think about it, I knew your name was familiar!" he said as he turned to look at her once again.

It was Maka's turn to look quizzical, "uhh, what do you mean?" she asked.

"Maka Albarn, daughter of the head supervisor of the faculty, right?" Kid started, "I know everything about you! I mean not everything, everything but your father is really something!" he continued but Maka stayed silent. "He always talk to me about you, boasting about how smart you are and athletic and how proud he is of you but that you're too much of an introvert that you don't really have that much friends or have any friends at all…" by this time Maka was feeling a bit mad both at the person sitting next to her and to her talkative father. "…and because of that you don't really know anything about the school, like who runs it, the people in the management, the organizations, school activities and all that cause you just focus too much on your books. Oh, I never thought I'll meet you!"

Kid finished but Maka was no longer looking at him and was staring forward with an agitated look on her face.

"Shoot, sorry, did I say too much?"

"No, you said plenty." Maka answered still not looking at him.

"Sorry, it's just your father he's just…" Kid let the sentence hang in the air when he saw how angry Maka was and settled staying silent all the way till they reached their stop.

Kid turned to look at Maka when they got off the bus and noticed that she's not moving at all. He started to approach her but stopped when he was already 3 feet away from her.

"Why do you even talk to my father anyway? Are you one of his drinking buddies? Gah he even invites students to go out and drink with him!" she ranted still looking at her feet.

Kid caressed his nape once again before answering.

"Well, I do drink but I haven't gone out with your father. Like I said, my name's Death the Kid, you know like the son of the owner of the school…"

Maka wanted the ground to open up and swallow her. He's right with one thing, actually with a lot of things, she's doesn't really know a lot about the school and its people.


	2. Tall Tales

**CHAPTER 2**

"Maka, I heard you came to school with Kid today?" that was Tsubaki right after Maka entered the classroom that fateful Monday morning.

"Maka, I heard you're going out with the son of the school master, Kid something." That was Liz, the elder Thompson twin, on Thursday morning of the same week. Rumor really does travel fast and changes quickly too.

Maka sighed and continued on fixing her things, removing the books and notebooks she will be needing on that day. Patti, the younger of the twins, was still giggling at her side much to her annoyance. In her defense, people had been staring at her whenever she walks by and when they thought they are suddenly out of earshot, whispers some random gossip behind her back.

It's not like it's something new for Maka, she had been on a similar situation before when her mother left her father to travel the world instead. For the first few weeks, everyone was feeling sorry for her but as the days gradually pass by, they would just randomly gossip about her life and his father's poor choices.

"I am not going out with him." Maka answered to satisfy Liz's curiosity to which she replied with, "I knew that. Just wanted to straight up hear from you. Patti and I were actually telling the girls who started the gossip that it was not true but I wanted to have a very legitimate source, you know."

Maka couldn't believe what she just heard. Did Liz just said she and Patti were protecting her? She looked at Liz in awe before suddenly hugging her leaving the taller blonde in shock and amusement.

"Hey there missy," she started, "you had me by surprise there!" after that, Patti joined in and tackled both Liz and Maka.

Maka, with some tears in her eyes broke the hug and giggled slightly, "Sorry, sorry. I was just really grateful for the both of you. Nobody has ever done that for me…" she trailed off and has actually started sobbing quietly. Liz, who doesn't know how to handle crying girls (aside from her sister who she simply coaxes with colors and papers) began to panic. "Hey, hey, what are you crying for? Patti and I were simply doing what any friend will do…" but with that, Maka simply sobbed a bit louder.

Thankfully, Tsubaki has entered their room and noticed them immediately. She made her way to the trio and when Liz noticed her, she mouthed "Help Me".

When Maka calmed down, they chatted a bit and she told them how the real encounter with Kid happened last Monday to which the group silently laughed when Maka got to the part where her father narrated her life story to the son of the owner of the school.

"Man, your father is really something, isn't he?" Liz laughed, "I wish I could meet him even just one time."

"I have actually met him, in more occasions than one, and I can confirm that he really is something…" Tsubaki responded which earned Liz's curious look, "and now I'm more determined to meet him!"

"Ugh! Stop guys, it's really not helping." Maka grumbled, "besides, he's always holed up on Mr. Shinigami's office that only a few people actually see him doing his job, if he really does something…" right after Maka finished her sentence, the door swung open, quite loudly if you might say, and every eyes turned towards the door.

To Maka's dismay, it was his father who was supposed to be always holed up on the principal's/faculty office. "Good morning, everyone!" Spirit shouted as he grandiosely entered the room. He seemed to turn his attention to Maka and looked at her as if wanting to say " _I'm so sorry my wonderful, wonderful child. I can't give you 100% of my attention now since I have to address the whole class. But know that I do love you!_ " Maka internally gagged and turned away from him. Spirit cleared his throat to cover the fact that he suddenly wanted to cry after seeing his daughter's indignant face. "Alright everyone settle down. I'm here to introduce you an addition to your class. You can enter now, kid."

"I'm not a kid…" Kid muttered as he neared Spirit seemingly dejected.

"No you're not, but your name is." Spirit stated as a matter-of-fact but Kid didn't mind him. He was supposed to be on Class 1-B but was asked to be moved due to a misunderstanding with one of his classmates. In all actuality, Kid was totally not amused. He thought he was to stay on the same class and simply ignore the agitated looks of some of his classmates but it turned ugly just yesterday when Soul, one of his (now former) classmate, suddenly attacked him. Well, what is he to do but to simply fight back right? It's not his fault that Soul has had a huge crush on Maka that the rumor of them going out angered him. He sighed once again, as if for the hundredth time this day.

"I'm Death the Kid, Kid for short." He stated as he stared directly on the wall farthest from him.

"Well, that's that. Kid, go sit over there, by the last row beside the window." Kid looked at him bewildered. So after being forced out of a class he was now being isolated? As if reading his mind, Spirit added silently, "It was an order from your father, sorry Kid." But Kid didn't answer and simply picked up his bag from the floor and marched angrily towards the last row where his nearest neighbor is 2 seats away from him.


	3. A Fateful Encounter

**Wow! Thank you everyone who decided to give this story a shot even though I gave a sh*tty summary HAHA but seriously though I only have a slight idea as to how I want this story to go so I kinda wish my creativity won't waver :))**

 **So here's Chapter 3**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

"He seems scary…" Maka heard one of her classmates commented as Kid entered the room with an obviously not-pleased expression.

All of her classmates seemed to turn away from him and cower behind something whenever he walks by or simply enter the room. It has been 2 weeks since Kid was transferred to their class and it looks like nobody is making a move to approach him to befriend him. In Maka's perspective, Kid does seem different from the first day she met him; he appeared to be constantly irritated and apparently his every day mood (since he transferred) was to glare at everyone.

"Hey, what is up with your boyfriend?" Liz teased when Kid stalked out of the room right after their teacher dismissed their class.

"He is not my boyfriend." Maka replied as she stood up, readying her wallet so that she could buy her favorite melon bread.

"Details." Liz dismissed to which Patti giggled, "But seriously though, he's totally different from the guy you talked about before. It's just, he seems so… gloomy…" she finished and shuddered as if feeling like the person they were discussing was looking straight at them. Maka didn't acknowledge Liz's observation to their new classmate but internally agreed that the Kid now was far from the Kid who pestered her during their short bus ride.

"I don't know what's wrong with him and I don't think I really care." Maka said, dismissing the topic and inviting the group to buy food from the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

When Maka separated from her group, informing them that she'll just see them on class, she didn't expect that she'll be running into the person who kept bothering her mind whenever she's idle. They were about to pass each other and Maka was internally arguing with herself if she'll be starting a conversation. Kid seemed to notice her and gave her a slight nod, he was walking away from their classroom and she thought that he's going to skip their class.

Unable to control herself, she called out when Kid passed her and was already 5 feet away from her. He turned and stared at her, waiting for her to say something. When it seemed that Maka was not responding after she called him, he walked towards her.

"What's up?" Kid asked nonchalantly, keeping his hands on his pants' pockets and looking straight at Maka.

Maka struggled to form a sentence, she hasn't been this close to Kid and she suddenly remembered how curious and happy she was when he started to talking to her. "W-where are you g-going?" Maka wanted to punch herself on the face by asking such a ridiculous question and sounding like a little lost kid, "S-sorry, don't mind answering that. I'll be going now…" she continued with one breath and was about to turn away.

"Don't tell the teacher but I'll be skipping class." Kid grinned and put a finger on his mouth gesturing her to keep quiet. Maka was surprised to see the normal Kid, it was so different from the person he was showing the whole class.

"I-I won't. I don't talk too much, remember?" she replied after regaining her composure which was lost when Kid actually grinned at her. He smiled once again, "Thanks, Maka." He said as he turned away and began walking towards the stairs.

"Are you OK, Maka? Your face was so red when you entered the classroom earlier. Do you have a fever?" Tsubaki asked as soon as their teacher dismissed them. Maka arrived late in class after bumping with Kid. She was unable to immediately move from where she stood after Kid left her. Her heart beat was seemingly went from normal to sky-rocketingly fast, it was the first time Maka felt that way and she didn't know what to do about it. She assumed it was just another panic attack but she couldn't calm her heart even after counting backwards from 100.

Listening to their teacher's lecture about Math seemed to distract her and has made her quite calm but now that Tsubaki reminded her of it, it felt like she was about to melt as her heartbeat once again intensifies. Maka shook her head thinking as if it will help dissipate the feelings she was having after talking to Kid alone. "I'm fine, I'm OK, really, I'm fine." She said and Tsubaki thought that she was saying it to herself.

* * *

"I don't understand this!" Maka, frustrated, shouted while burying her face on one of her pillows. She had been having the same dream over and over again for the past 2 nights and it always contained the same boy with golden eyes.

It was 10 PM, an hour past her supposed bed time as she proclaimed it. She had locked herself inside her room immediately after finishing her dinner and cleaning up the plates. Her father would not arrive in another hour since he mostly spends most of his nights drinking out with other faculty members.

She decided to boot her laptop to research whatever it is she was feeling. She searched for keywords such as 'fast heart beat', 'heating of the face', and remembered Tsubaki's concern and typed in 'red face'. She thought she contracted some illness so she assumed these are just symptoms of some rare disease. And boy, was she wrong.

Numerous articles were produced and it seemed to tackle the same topic, all hundreds of them; no matter how much Maka clicks to get to the next set of pages. **LOVE**.


	4. Distracted

**CHAPTER 4**

Maka was unable to get some good night's rest so when she entered their classroom, both Liz and Tsubaki immediately noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Liz started to which Tsubaki added with: "Are you OK? You seem to be lacking sleep for the past few days, Maka."

Maka considered telling them what was bothering her but decided against it until…

"Oh, I saw you talking with your boyfriend the other day." Patti announced, "He seemed to be in a better mood after talking to you though, not all gloomy-gloomy." Liz's eyebrows shoot upwards after Patti finished talking, "Oh, I see… Maka is definitely not OK, but this is the good not OK!" she laughed and lightly slap Maka's shoulder.

Maka felt her face become hot after that and she definitely knew this time that she was totally flushed, _Why am I friends with these two?_

"Speaking of the devil…" Liz began and stood up to move to her seat. "Good morning, Kid!" she greeted as she passed by Kid who was obviously surprised. "Oh, good morning to you too, I'm sorry I haven't gotten your name yet." he responded and Liz sniggered at how polite he was. "You really are Mr. Goody-Goody as what your girlfrie- I mean, as someone mentioned…" she said with a few drops of sweat. Kid on the other-hand was quite confused with their exchange but decided to make no notice of it. He proceeded to walk to his seat after seeing that Liz was already done conversing with him.

As he was setting down his bag, Tsubaki approached him. "Good morning, Kid." she smiled, "I'm Tsubaki by the way. I'm the class representative. That blonde over there," she pointed to where the Thompson sisters were sitting, "who greeted you earlier was Elizabeth, Liz for short. And the shorter one is Patricia, better known as Patti." Kid nodded in silence as he surveyed the class. "Uhm, thanks" he muttered after a few moments and proceeded to settle on his chair.

Maka was staring at the two while they were talking and can feel a little jealous at how easily Tsubaki was making a conversation with him. His eyes landed on her while he was looking around and when he noticed that she was staring back, he grinned. Maka's face flushed further and broke their eye contact, preferring to rummage her neatly arranged bag.

* * *

"He seems to be a nice kid, that Kid." Tsubaki started as they were making their way out of the school grounds, "Though I still find it kind of weird when I say his name…" she chuckled a little while covering her mouth.

"Yeah, I think he was cool too! He let me borrow a pen earlier!" Patti chirped, taking the others by surprise. "I didn't see you talking to him earlier!" Liz accused while pointing a finger towards her twin. "I was called to the faculty to submit something! You're so forgetful sissy!" Patti retorted and proceed on laughing loudly.

"Oh right, he's the son of the owner of the school after all." Tsubaki said out loud.

"Do you think his father sets crazy standards for him to achieve?" Liz asked no one in particular.

"I don't think he does…" Maka said much to everyone's surprise since she wasn't giving them any attention earlier when they were talking about trying the cafe near the train station before going home.

Tsubaki, who got interested at Maka's input, urged. "Why do you think so?"

"Well, for one he's commuting on his own since the start of the school year so I think his father's not that overprotective of him and also, I saw him skip class more than once. He even told me to keep quiet about it. Cheeky bastard." she replied and Liz was about to start teasing her when Tsubaki lightly tapped her shoulder and shook her head no but she too was grinning.

"Oh, is that so…" Liz said instead. Patti, who's now immersed on playing her Nintendo DS, didn't pay them much attention.

"So what do you think of Kid, Maka?" Tsubaki suddenly asked, as they entered the cafe they were talking about. Patti immediately ran off towards the counter to place an order for 2 slices of strawberry cheesecake.

Maka, who seemed to be spaced out all throughout the day settled on a chair beside the window. "I, for one, think that the gentleman act he's showing is genuine." Tsubaki added before settling on the chair across from Maka. She gestured to Liz, who was with Patti on the counter, to get her a mocha frappuccino and Maka an Earl Grey tea.

"Well, I agree. Whenever I encountered him on the hallway and when I talk to him, he does seem like a real gentleman. Like a prince out of some old fairytale book." Maka answered, still appearing to be spaced out but Tsubaki simply nodded and waited for her to finish. "But I think everyone misunderstands him. Since he's the son of the owner of the school, everyone seemed to have a notion of how he should act or something like that." she trailed on, "like this one time, I saw him making a conversation with one of his old classmate and everyone around them appeared to be gossiping about it. Even his classmate looked uncomfortable."

By this time, both Liz and Patti were already seated on their table, with Liz immensely listening to Maka's sort-of monologue and Patti devouring her cheesecake.

"So, I kinda feel sad for him. I think he feels left out especially since everyone thinks that he received special treatment." she finished and sipped from the tea that the waiter served a moment ago.

"You seem to have figured him out completely, huh." Liz commented, smiling while she played with the whipped cream on top of her frappuccino. This comment seemed to have snapped Maka from her reverie and looked wide-eyed from Liz to the whole group.

"D-Did I say too m-much?" she stuttered.

"Nope! Just enough." Liz grinned which made Maka flushed. "So… what do you think of Kid as being a possible love interest?"


	5. A Turn of Events

**BACK TO BACK UPDATE!**

 **So sorry it took so long for the story to develop! I was having writer's block or something like that (I'm not a writer to claim to have one HAHA). But here goes! I'll probably update the summary...**

 **CHAPTER 5**

"Are you ready?" Kilik, the band's lead guitarist and main vocalist, asked as he nonchalantly put his arm across his shoulders.

"Are you kidding? I was born ready!" Kid laughed as he pushed the guy off of him and bent down to get his drumsticks from the his bag.

" _And now! We present you, The Soul Eater!_ " the mic boomed and Kilik pushed the curtain open and stepped out. He was quickly followed by Ox, their bass player who surprisingly gets most of the girls despite of his eccentric hair-do, then Kim, their lesbian rhythm guitar player who obviously gets more girls than Kilik, and finally Kid.

The crowd's cheer was deafening but it only pumped the spirit of the band. Kilik tapped the mic two times before speaking.

"Alright! Good evening, everyone!" He shouted to which the crowd responded with another wave of cheers. Kid settled to the back of the stage where the drums were set up. He sat back and fixed some of the pedals so that he'll be comfortable once they started playing. Thankfully the previous band who played before them, Excalibur, already tuned the drum set so he only have to twist a few knobs to tighten some loosened screws.

Kilik urged the crowd to keep it down as he had some announcement to make.

"We just wanted to thank you all for continuously supporting our band. We wouldn't be here without you guys!" he started and the crowd cheered once again, "Right about now, we're almost finished with our first EP. Currently, it's 90% complete and we'll let you guys know immediately when will it be out for purchase." the crowd went wild. They had been updating them non-stop in various gigs and through their social media accounts and it seemed that everyone is worked up with their first mini album.

Some of the girls in the crowd was screaming Ox's name so Kilik ushered him to speak to them.

When he stood in front of the mic, the girls seemed to fought from below the stage so that they'll be nearer. "We really appreciate the support you've given the band and we hope that you'll like the songs we included on our EP!" he finished with a grin. Kim stepped up and snatched the mic from Ox: "Are we just going to have this heart to heart talk here or ARE WE GOING TO ROCK?!"

* * *

Maka was obviously uncomfortable with the clothes Liz handed to her (they were Patti's, by the way) to wear to the gig one of her friends asked her to go to. Liz's friend, Kim, was in a band and they were playing that night. She was pretty close to her when they were in middle school and she kept everyone of her friends updated with the activities of their band, The Soul Eater. Apparently, they'll soon be releasing their first EP and Liz wanted to show her support especially since Kim was super excited about it.

"I don't know about this…" Maka began, "can't I just wear my hoodie?" she complained as she tugged the lower ends of the short black dress she was wearing.

It was already their semestral break and Liz receiving the invitation was the perfect time to unwind from the stress school gave them.

"No." Liz answered firmly while doing her make-up.

"I don't even think this is a dress! It's like a blouse!" Maka continued and flopped herself on Liz's fluffy bed.

"That's a dress, you're just short." Liz answered, not giving Maka any glance as she was absorbed in doing her perfect winged eyeliner look. "Look at Tsubaki, do you see her complaining?" she continued as she waved her hand towards Tsubaki's direction.

Tsubaki, on the other hand, was definitely not complaining. But she was looking constipated and about to cry. Maka had known her since they were young and this type of clothes are a big no-no from their family. "She's not complaining but she's definitely uncomfortable!" Maka chirped in but Liz only shushed her.

To Maka's surprise, Tsubaki suddenly speak out, "No! I'm going to wear this and prove everyone that I am not just some weird, super prude person!" she suddenly shouted which took both the girls in shock.

"Well, there's that!" Liz said, "told you she's not complaining. Come on, let's head out or we'll miss the show."

"You're the one who took long to get dressed!" Maka replied as she climbed off of the bed and struggled on wearing Patti's boots. Liz only shushed her once again.


	6. Shared Secrets

**CHAPTER 6**

"Was it just me or the drummer looked familiar?" Liz said as they stepped out of the bar after the show ended. They decided to head to the nearest diner to grab something to eat before heading home. Liz called Patti a while a go to meet them there; Patti, who appeared to be someone who would enjoy those types of events surprisingly announced that she'll not be joining them. Liz explained that she was going out with the boy next door and had made plans to have an anime-marathon instead.

"He kinda did, actually. Even with the mask and all. It was weird seeing him the only one with a mask though." Tsubaki replied as she fiddled with her phone. Her parents were not used to Tsubaki staying out so she kept on updating them about where she is.

Maka stayed silent. But it was also noticeable that she was a bit red; Liz assumed it was from the huge crowd and the heat from the bar and that it was Maka's first time to go to such an event. But it wasn't.

* * *

After The Soul Eater finished their set, Maka excused herself to head to the comfort room. She was surprised that she was able to enjoy the show. When Liz invited her, she was about to decline and tell her that she prefers songs that relaxes both her mind and soul and not some noisy, rock music. But she agreed nonetheless since she wanted to at least experience going to a rock show for once.

The Soul Eater was the highlight of the show and the stage is now being cleaned up to make room for their acoustic performers. So for those who wanted to spend the rest of the night drinking can stay and enjoy their time. For Maka's group, they decided to grab a food outside so they can actually eat something filling since the bar only served finger foods.

She rounded the corner near the bar as where the waiter pointed where the comfort room was. She was able to hear some voices as she neared.

"Man, the crowd tonight was awesome!" a female voice said, she sounded very pleased.

"Yeah, what do you expect? We hyped this show for what? 2 weeks?" someone laughed, this was obviously male and Maka recognized it as The Soul Eater's vocalist since he was announcing something when they arrived so she recognized his voice.

"Yeah, guys you go ahead, I'll follow you out." someone said, dismissing what they were talking about. Somehow, this voice sounded a little incoherent as if something was covering his mouth.

She didn't notice it but she was no longer moving and was shamelessly eavesdropping from the group of people who were talking earlier. Maka was able to snap out of it when Kim, Liz's friend and the band's guitarist, bumped into her.

"Oh sorry about that!" Kim apologized as she helped Maka straighten up.

"It's OK, I'm sorry too." she replied quickly and dashed to the direction of the comfort room.

 _Ugh, that was so embarrassing!_ She said to herself and continued walking. _And now, I think I'm lost! Where is that comfort room?!_

She stopped on track when she saw someone standing a few feet in front of her. Maka noticed that it was The Soul Eater's drummer since he was wearing a mask which he was taking off. To her surprise, the guy behind it was no other than the person who kept appearing in her dreams. **Kid**.

She hadn't realized it but she apparently said his name out loud since he turned to look at her. The look of surprise on his face was palpable.

"M-Maka?" Kid stammered, "w-what are you doing here?"

She kind of felt mad at him for asking such a question, but she too was a bit shock by the turn of events.

"You're the band's drummer?" she asked quietly, unable to believe what she had just discovered. "But you seem to be more of the academic type rather than…" she continued but let the sentence hang. Kid seemed to have regained his composure and replied, "rather than a what?" he asked and Maka could hear the anger in his tone.

Maka did not reply but simply shook her head, "Your band was great." she said instead.

"Are you going to tell everyone you know about this? About how the son of the owner of the school is being a delinquent by not following his father's path?"

Maka was taken aback by how Kid sounded. "Of course, not!" she replied indignantly, "this is your business and not mine! Besides, I have no interest in your life whatsoever!" she was about to turn back and return to her friends and she felt Kid's hand wrap around her arm.

"Sorry," he started, Maka looked back and saw Kid drop his head in shame. "I'm sorry about that… it's just, I-I was surprised. I didn't know what to do…" he dropped her arm and looked at her straight in the eye. "Sorry for grabbing you so suddenly, too." he finished while caressing the back of his neck.

Maka turned to face him and smiled slightly, "Relax, Kid. I promise I'm not going to tell anyone, unless you want me to."

"Thanks, Maka."

* * *

"So get this, Kim said we can all get a free copy of their band's album!" Liz exclaimed through mouthful of fries. She texted Kim and congratulated her with their great performance.

Tsubaki cheered by waving her hands in their air silently since she was currently chewing a burger.

Maka smiled as she looked around her circle of friends; Patti had joined them, along with her boyfriend who looked about 20 years old, not long after they have settled on their table. She wasn't really paying any attention to what the group was discussing despite the good news Liz received. Still, she was glad, happy, and ecstatic even. Not about the free album, though. It was about the little secret she and Kid now share.


	7. Over the Break

**CHAPTER 7**

"So, what can you say about the our EP?" Kid asked as he munched on his melon bread, which he just stole from Maka's bag. He was rummaging through her bag earlier looking for something to eat since Maka had always brought along food with her.

"It was just OK." Maka joked and she noted the hilarious surprised look of Kid.

"JUST OK?!" he exclaimed, although it was muffled by the bread he was currently chewing. Maka laughed as some bread flew out of his mouth. If it had been another person, she sure would be disgusted. They were currently heading to the local library.

It was still kind of weird for Maka how they become so close all of a sudden after she found out Kid's little secret. It had been 2 weeks since their band's performance and during their semestral break, she found herself constantly hanging out with the yellow-eyed boy.

For the first few days, Kid had to practically beg Maka to hang-out with him before she would agree. But because of Maka's terms, they had to spare 1 to almost 3 hours of the day studying on the town's library (they didn't want to risk going to the school's library because of rumors that might spread out).

"But honestly though, how was it?" Kid urged after swallowing.

"It was great, silly! My current favorite is Obsession. It's so good!" she replied enthusiastically.

"You have a great taste, my friend." Kid boasted, "actually, I was the one who wrote that song!" he continued and pumped his chest and stood straight, looking very proud of his work.

Maka, who found delight on teasing Kid, replied: "Oh, I think I got it wrong, my favorite song is actually Electrify."

Kid's mouth drop. They were already pushing the doors of the library open after climbing the long stairs.

"Electrify?! That doesn't even have any lyrics! Ox wanted to include his composition because he wanted to mimic other band's album which has some sort of transition!" he complained much too loudly which earned him a glare from the librarian seated on the front desk. He mouthed a sorry in return and smiled shyly.

"Why are we here again?" Kid asked as Maka settled on one of the long tables. Since it was a Saturday, there were only few people inside the library.

"Studying," Maka replied as she pulled out her books from her bag, "and homework." she finished.

"What, you haven't done yours?" Kid asked astounded, he settled on the chair across from Maka. "I thought you're the type who completes it on the first day of vacation?"

Maka glared at him before replying, "Well, I haven't really had the time to do it because someone," she gestured to Kid, "kept on taking up my free time." with that, Maka pulled out her earphones from one of her pockets and put it on.

For the first 30 minutes or so, Kid simply browsed his phone while Maka religiously answered their assigned homeworks. He had been playing _Battle Cats_ and was beginning to get bored from it. He switched to watching Vines from his app and searched for the'humor' tag. Unbeknownst to him, his laugh was beginning to get louder by each video he had been watching. By the 6th video, Maka pulled out his earphone and shushed him. He had tears on his eyes as he tried his best to calm himself.

"T-The k-kid…" he laughed again, "look at this, quick!" he pushed his phone to Maka's face and covered his mouth to muffle out the sound of his uncontrollable laughter.

"Stop it!" Maka hissed and confiscated his phone. "We only had been here for like 40 minutes! Read a book or something and be quiet!"

"Man, ok! Relax, geez…" Kid sulked and decided on dropping his head to the table instead. He settled his face on top of his arms and yawned.

* * *

Maka noticed that Kid had been pretty quiet and decided to peek at him. She used her pen to lift some of Kid's bangs and saw that he had been sleeping. A little drool had made its way to his right cheek. Maka giggled before dropping her pen. She quickly grabbed her phone and captured Kid's sleeping face.

Moments later, he started stirring. Kid stretched his arms (much like a cat) and yawned.

"That was a very, very nice nap."

"I think that qualifies more of a sleep." Maka commented, "You'd been sleeping for like almost 2 hours."

"Makes sense, I'm starving! Are you done with your thing now?"

"Yes, I am." Maka smiled and made to clean up her books. Kid stood up and helped her with her things.

Kid quickly beat her to grabbing her bag and slung it on his back nonchalantly. He had always insisted on bringing her bag for her ever since they had started hanging out. Whenever the opportunity comes, he always grabs it before her without asking permission since Maka doesn't like the idea of making him hold her stuff. Of course at first it had her uncomfortable, but by now, she just simply got used to it.

"So, _Mcdonald's_?" Kid asked as they made their way out of the library.

"Hm, not feeling it. How about _Burger King_?"

"Perfect choice, Ms. Albarn."

Maka giggled in reply.


	8. An Unexpected Turn

**So sorry for the late update! I was busy taking care of my blog HAHA**

 **Anyhoo! Here's Chapter 9 :) Thanks for following and including this story to your favorites, really appreciate it! :***

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

"Spill the beans, Maka." Liz demanded once Maka drop her things to her seat. It was the first day of their classes under the new semester.

Maka looked at Liz inquisitively as the tall blonde girl glared at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked, obviously confused by Liz's hostility towards her. Maka haven't done anything that would have angered Liz over the break so she was honestly taken aback by Liz's approach.

"People had been whispering again," Liz replied curtly, and nodded at their other classmates. Now that Liz pointed it out, Maka realized that they had been staring at her. _Oh no_. "Oh no, indeed." Liz mimicked, Maka hadn't realized that she had said it outloud.

"It's not like what they're thinking!" she exclaimed albeit silently, fists curled on her side.

"Then what is it like?" Liz urged but her voice had become softer.

"It's not something I can tell but I'm telling _you_ , we're only friends."

"What's the problem?" a familiar voice spoke out; Kid.

Maka turned to look at him apologetically. She promised Kid that she wouldn't tell a soul about his secret and even though she hadn't broken that promise, she still felt guilty.

"Rumors had been flying around again, Kid." Liz explained but she was still looking at Maka. "And what's more is that people have proof, apparently." she finished before turning to Kid. "Look," Liz began, she pointed an accusing finger to him this time, "don't you dare involve Maka in whatever drama you have right now, she doesn't need it."

Maka immediately turned to Liz with what she said. "What do you mean drama? I thought this was about Kid and I dating again?" she asked rather too quickly. She felt her heart beat faster by every passing second. _It can't be, I was the only one who found him after the show_.

Kid's look confirmed whatever it was Maka was thinking about. _No! I was supposed to be the only one who knows about it aside from the band members!_

Maka was about to say something when she suddenly heard her dad; "Good morning, everyone. Settle down please." But the three of them didn't move from where they were standing. "Professor Stein won't be able to make it today so Ms. Nygus will be taking over." Spirit announced and a number of their classmates cheered.

"Oh, and before I forgot," Spirit said as an afterthought, "you're being called to the office, Kid." he said as he addressed Kid alone, "That's all." he finally announced to the whole class.

Kid felt the blood on his face drain when he was called by Spirit. _To the office, he said, no doubt it's my father_.

It was as if he was on autopilot as he dropped his bag on his table and walked out of class. He didn't even hear Maka calling after him not until he was outside their room and she suddenly grabbed his upper arm.

The panicked look from Maka's eyes brought him back.

"Relax, I'm sure it's nothing." he said, trying his best to sound convincing; but he had to admit that even to him, he didn't sound confident at all. But he noticed that even with all that was happening, he was kind of glad to see the panic and fear that he was feeling mirrored on Maka.

"I'm sorry…" Maka finally mumbled as she gently tugged on the sleeves of Kid's shirt.

"What're you sorry for?" he asked and slightly laughed. "Look, it's not your fault Maka. And I don't know, I already knew this was going to happen one of this days…"

"But not like this!" she countered feeling her anger rise. This was the second time she felt like she needed to hit someone because of her anger and she has a feeling that it was whoever ratted out Kid's secret to his father. "You're the one who's supposed to tell this to your father! Not some gossipmonger who doesn't have a life of their own!"

Kid put a placating arm on Maka's shoulders, "calm down, idiot." he said gently and smiled as he looked Maka on the eyes. Before Maka could register what was happening, Kid already planted a light kiss on her cheek. She turned bit red seconds later and when Kid noticed it he smirked. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Don't you remember? I'm the great Kid who composes songs that melts the hearts of teenage girls and the hot drummer who even though dons on a mask, everyone falls for."

Maka stood for a while after Kid had left her to go to his father's office. It was not until Liz coughed a little too loudly that she was brought back to planet earth.

"So…" she began, "you two are not going out, huh?"

In response, Maka's blush turn into deeper shade.


	9. Family Gathering

**Hello, hello, hello! So sorry for the long wait, we had had our long vacation and I hadn't had the time to compose and much more upload the story here. But here it is! Chapter 9 :) Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 9**

Kissing Maka was not part of the plan. He was supposed to only comfort her about the fact that she was more worried about his situation than he is. He had been fighting the blush that was building on his cheeks and had failed miserably. He mentally noted that they were not the only people on the hallway when he had done _it_. But if he were to think back, he was already planning on telling it all to his father especially when Maka found out and she still accepted him as Kid, as him.

When he entered his father's office expecting a full blown hit on the top of his head followed by a series of words about how disappointed he is with Kid's choices, he was shocked to see his father calmly sitting behind his enormous table and slightly hidden behind stack of paperwork.

"Oh, hi Kid." he had said as a greeting when he noticed Kid casually standing by the doorway.

"Good morning, father." Kid replied, keeping his tone neutral. Even with the heavy atmosphere surrounding his father's office, he still couldn't quite completely erase the blush that was on his cheeks.

"What are you doing there?" his father laughed lightly, "come'on here and sit."

Kid followed suit, settling on the big, leather chair near the table of his father.

Kid had always thought that there were certain rules as to how an owner of a school should dress as. But when it comes to his father, it seemed that the rules don't apply to him or something like he doesn't care at all. For as long as can he remember, his father had always sported long hair almost reaching up to his shoulders, much like Spirit's hair but the color of it is jet black like his.

Aside from his father's hair, his outfit had always intrigued him, especially with his choice of accessories; skull brooches, skull rings, skull cufflinks… although Kid had always found it cool, he always wondered why his father adored skulls so much. Other than those things, his eccentric father had always dressed up as a grim reaper in every costume party they attended, may it be a halloween party, simple gathering, or even on christmas! He had always dismissed it as a thought that his father simply loved the idea of death.

Kid was brought back from his reverie when his father cleared his throat.

"So," his father began, "I heard that you had something to tell me…" Kid had to gulped down the saliva that was building up on his mouth.

Now that he was finally face to face with his father, he felt his bravery slowly slipping out and his mind was now on a battle of telling him the truth or denying it entirely. He chose the latter.

"What-" Kid had began saying until the door burst suddenly open and a familiar black haired boy came bound in.

"OH MY GOD, KID! I heard you were in a band! OH MY GOSH! THIS IS SO COOL! YOU'RE FINALLY COOL, LIKE ME!"

"Asura, can you please keep your voice down…" his father chastised his older brother, but when Kid looked, he wasn't completely annoyed.

Asura's sudden appearance had finally sinked in on Kid. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! I MEAN, WHEN DID YOU ARRIVE?!" he shouted excitedly. Asura and Kid had been very close since they were little and when Asura announced to their family, their mom was still alive and well back then, that he will be moving out to work in New York, Kid had been devastated. Ever since then, whenever Asura comes back to visit them, they always make sure that they'll be hanging out during the entirety of their stay therefore Kid had to always pick him up from the airport.

Kid and Asura had been catching up and acting like fangirls when their father interrupted them.

"Kid, we're not done yet."

Kid turned to look at his father and the excitement written all over his face faded and was replaced by dread. Asura had nonchalantly announced that he was on a band and that he was very excited and happy about it but he still doesn't know if their father approved.

"Oh come'on dad!" Asura whined, he had always been the one closer to their father, Kid on the other hand was a mother's boy, "can you please let him off the hook? I mean, even _you_ have to admit that Kid being in a band is totally cool, right? Especially when you were also a lead guitarist back in the day!" Asura smirked and Kid, registering what Asura had said, looked dumbfounded and immediately turned to their father.

"What?" he managed to say.

His father sighed but not out of frustration of his sons' decisions but more on Asura's talkativeness.

"You know what, Asura? I was supposed to be the one to tell him that." he finally said. He smiled at Kid fondly and finally stood up from his chair.

"I guess we'll be having a long lunch." he laughed.

"As long as you're paying!" Asura chirped in and Kid laughed. It felt like decades ago since they had this sort of family bonding.


	10. Feelings

**Massive thanks to everyone who favorited and followed this story. I feel so loved HAHA. Anyway, I know it had been so long for the development of the story so I'm glad you guys are still sticking around. Without further ado, here's chapter 10! :D**

 **CHAPTER 10**

When Kid texted Maka on the night of the "incident", she immediately pressed call, instead of reply, to get all the details from him. He answered after 8 rings.

"What took you so long?" Maka demanded instead of greeting the boy.

"Woah there hot head, calm down." he laughed in return. Maka could hear various movements from the other line and finally heard a door being locked before Kid spoke again. "I told you, you don't have to worry about me, idiot."

"But I _am_ worried!" she replied exasperatedly. She had been on edge all throughout the day especially since Kid didn't go back to class after being called to his father's office. Maka debated on flooding Kid's phone with text messages or simply waiting for his text, good thing the logical part of her brain won that round.

"So… are you going to tell me what happened or not?"

When she heard Kid chuckle on the other side she was about to chastise him but stopped herself when he actually began telling her what happened.

* * *

"Wow." was her only reply when Kid finally finished recalling what happened earlier in the day.

"I know, right?" Kid replied, and she could hear the smile on his voice and it irritated her that it made her feel giddy.

"So now what? You're officially free to be part of your band?"

"Yep!" Maka heard another shuffling on the other end, she figured it was Kid moving to lie on his bed.

"Hey, you've never told me you had a brother." she said as a way to continue their conversation.

After probably an hour of talking, she was surprised at herself that she still doesn't want this particular call to end. Looking back, if this had been Liz, who had been the only one who kept calling her in the middle of the night to discuss random stuff, she would have already told her that she's too tired and that they should continue the conversation tomorrow morning.

"I must have forgotten," Kid yawned, "he's quite busy with his company and restaurant in New York so he doesn't come down here much."

"Are you already sleepy?" she replied, hearing the tiredness on Kid's voice.

"Not really. You?" Maka shook her head no and remembered that she was talking to Kid through the phone and stammered a reply.

"Hey, Kid." Maka began, and Kid felt that he knows where this conversation was heading to. He gulped before answering, "yeah?"

"Earlier, when we uhmm… when we were talking on the hallway…" she paused for a moment and Kid heard she inhaled a lot of air as if readying herself, "whatwasthekissfor?" If Kid wasn't holding his breath,, he might've missed what Maka said.

 _What was the kiss for?_ Honestly speaking, he had also been asking himself about it all throughout the day. Even when they were having the perfect lunch and dinner earlier, the question kept hanging on his mind. Seriously, why did he do it? Then it dawned on him when he saw her name flash on his screen after sending his not-so-informative text message about what happened. He almost dropped his phone due to shock and excitement. He even felt giddy and felt his cheek turn hot as his blush deepen. Even Asura noticed it and he teased him that his girlfriend was calling him. Kid ran to his room before their father came out of the kitchen to confirm what Asura was talking about.

He tried to compose himself by taking deep breathes before pressing the answer button. Hearing Maka's voice sent chills down his bones. It was their first time talking on the phone and it felt very intimate to him. It was as if Maka's was whispering to his ears. Because of such thoughts, his subsiding blush immediately returned.

They had been hanging out over the break and even with such a short period of time, he had opened up to her and he felt the most comfortable when he's around her. She had been the first to know, outside of his band, that he was a drummer and she didn't judge him of his choices. She had also been the one who kept on motivating him to perform better on his studies even though his grades weren't that bad. He had shared stories of his childhood and she had laughed along with him whenever he remembers something from what he had said. She even cheered him up countless of times whenever he's reminded of his late mother. He had always known that as the days go by when he's around Maka, he wanted it to turn into something more.

 _What was the kiss for?_ She had asked. Well, he definitely knew the answer.

"Well… I like you, Maka."


	11. Not Meeting Halfway

**Truly sorry for the super late update but I had to take care of a few things for work so I wasn't able to produce a chapter. But here it is! Thank you for those who kept on checking my story out, really appreciate it guys!**

 **Well, with what is happening to the world, I guess we need a little escape from reality! Hope you like this chapter :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

When Kid arrived in school the following morning and saw Maka walking the same way, he immediately turned and took a detour to a longer hallway.

After he confessed the evening before, he heard the disheartening beeping of a phone that indicates the line has been cut. So before leaving their house, he composed himself and decided that since the wound still seemed fresh, and to avoid any awkward moments from the girl he confessed to, he will just avoid her at all cost. Just for today. Or maybe for the week. Or maybe… who knows?

* * *

"Did you have a fight with Kid?" Liz inquired as she eyed the boy walk out the door. He had stood up 2 seconds before the bell rang and had been the first person out of their classroom for lunch.

"Nope, I actually wanted to talk to him but he arrived late so I wasn't able to." Maka replied and as she stared at Kid's chair. "We were actually talking last night and apparently my good-for-nothing father forgot to pay the bill for my phone so our call got disconnected…" she continued as she rummaged her bag for her wallet. Remembering where their conversation last night was heading to, she blushed instantly - which didn't go unnoticed by Liz.

She had asked Kid what the kiss yesterday was for and when she heard him about to answer (he took a deep breath much like her) the call got disconnected. Maka had tried to redial Kid's number countless times before she realized what might have happened and asked her father about it. He sheepishly answered that he forgot to pay it and Maka stormed off before he could explain why, she imagined it was because of another drinking spree he had.

Of course she had wanted to hear what Kid's answer was but with him going all around the place every free time they had, she couldn't catch him.

"So… what were you two talking about?" Liz inquired after they have successfully fought with the crowd that were gathered around the cafeteria ladies to buy their lunch. They were now walking back to class with both Tsubaki and Patty waiting at their table since they have packed lunch (Patty's lunch was given by her boyfriend and it was only 1 pack to Liz's dismay).

"Nothing much," said Maka, trying to feign ignorance, "I just asked him about what happened after what happened to his father." she continued and when she noticed that Liz was about to add something, she quickly decided to change the topic. "Hey, do you know that Kid has a brother?" she added before opening the door to their classroom.

"Kid said he was staying in New-oof!" Maka was cut-off as she harshly bumped into someone. To both their surprise, Maka and Liz, it was no other than Kid.

"Hey, Kid!" Liz greeted, since she no longer wants to see Kid running off again she quickly wrapped her arms on Kid's shoulders. "We were actually just talking about you, right Maka!" she continued but there were mischief in her eyes.

"R-right…" Maka stuttered, seeing Kid this close after what happened last night, her cheeks blushed red. Which didn't go unnoticed to Kid. It was a bit surprising seeing Maka this close and what more, blushing. Maybe she felt awkward after what had happened last night. Wanting to quickly get away from Maka, he tried shaking off Liz's arms.

"Oh no you don't!" Liz quickly added and resisted his struggles. "Maka wants to say something!" hearing those words from Liz made him panic more so he fought her still, "Quit it, Kid!" Liz shouted and Kid slumped.

He sighed deeply, "I don't want to hear it…" he mumbled, he doesn't want to hear an outright rejection right now especially since Liz is around. Though Liz didn't quite get what he had said, Maka heard it very clearly.

Although she didn't get what Kid's problem was, she decided to let it go.

"Let him go, Liz." Maka said, although she was already entering their classroom and leaving the two behind.

When he was released by Liz, he stared at Maka's retreating back. He didn't quite get Maka's reaction but he guessed it was better off this way.


	12. The Plan

HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE? I'M SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY :(

I just got busy with all the work and life-related stuff but I never wanted to abandon this story huhu anyway, here's the latest chapter! And please do pray that I finish the next one by this weekend! Thank you for those who gave this story a go! You guys are awesome!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

It's been 3 weeks since Maka and Kid stopped talking. Liz had become accustomed to observing both's actions from time to time. So far the only interaction they had was when they almost bumped into each other on the way out of their classroom. And that was 2 weeks ago.

Honestly, she felt weirded out as to how things turned out. Maka was already beginning to open up and not just to them but to Kid too. And Kid was starting to get along with the class up until they stopped talking. Now, they're just both sulky and it's annoying her.

"You're staring again." Tsubaki stated as a way to snap Liz from her own train of thought.

"'Cause it's the only thing I could do right now!" she answered, obviously annoyed. She ruffled her hair and slumped onto her chair facing the board.

Only she and Tsubaki had noticed the changes from Maka and Kid since Patty is busy with her blissful love life. Their other classmates, well they don't really care much about the two.

"Can't we at least find out what's wrong?" she pleaded Tsubaki. She had been urging her that both of them should make a move so that Maka and Kid will reconcile. "Already way ahead of you." to Liz's surprise, it was Tsubaki's reply.

She looked at Tsubaki suspiciously, and asked "what do you mean?". Tsubaki then recited her tale of accidentally meeting Kid's older brother, Asura. Which just happened about a week ago.

Tsubaki's desire to prove to everyone that she's not just a prude, closed person have drove her to making decisions even Maka was surprised to know about. She decided to enter a part-time job at the cafe near the station they have been frequenting for the past month. Ever since she began working there, their manager was obviously delighted with how classy and attentive Tsubaki is when dealing with customers. It was considerably noticeable too, how the number of customers coming into the cafe had doubled ever since she started working. Because of this, she was quite happy at how her plan of changing her image is progressing.

Still, even though she had had a quite busy week, she still made time on hanging out with her friends. And obviously, Kid and Maka's ongoing feud has been bothering her too.

Luckily, on a Saturday afternoon, while waiting tables, she met Asura, Kid's older - almost like a twin - brother. She actually didn't know him at first of course, but because of the familiar way of carrying himself, she got curious and without thinking much asked him outright if he was indeed Kid's older brother. They got along quite fine. Tsubaki noted that Asura and Kid does carry themselves the same but their way of communicating was very different. For Kid, every encounter she had with him, he always seemed to be too polite. But still, it didn't give out that annoying flare most people who pretend to be polite seem to give off. It was just too… magical might be the best word to describe it, when she talks to him. Asura on the other hand was too lively. He laughs loudly, talks quite a bit loudly, it's just his movements are too loud. Still, she enjoyed talking to the young man.

Eventually, she reached the point of desperation by asking Asura's help on reuniting their two friends. Surprisingly, he immediately agreed. Even appearing to be more excited that she was. He said that he had a hint that something had gone wrong from the girl his little brother seemed to be dating, which Tsubaki corrected - because Maka and Kid are obviously not dating. Aren't they? Asura brushed it off, telling her that that was just details, much like how Liz would have said it. The two of them created a plan of action on how Kid and Maka would finally reconcile after their month-long feud.

As Tsubaki finished her tale, Liz was left hanging. She wanted more! What was the plan? What is her role? When will they do it? Apparently, it all appeared clearly as a book on her face, making Tsubaki giggle, her very classy giggle, if Liz might say.

"Calm down…" Tsubaki started in between her giggle fit. "Will do it next week. I've already contacted our manager so it's already doable. Here's what you need to do…"


End file.
